


What I Know

by namizaela



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Stream of Consciousness, link is a quiet but emotional man lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namizaela/pseuds/namizaela
Summary: I see you everywhere, Zelda.(A small oneshot from Link's perspective detailing how he feels about Zelda, traversing their shared memories that brought them closer together. Set a few weeks before he saves her.)





	What I Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic ever! After seeing the trailer for BotW2, I was inspired to post this. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy :)

I see you everywhere, Zelda. The curve of your back is in the mountains. The satin waters of Lake Hylia reflect the gleam of your eyes. Every time the wind blows, I feel your lips brush against my cheek. 

You are echoed in the land that I have woken in. I can feel your blood, your bone, your breaths thrumming through the earth. I wonder if it is you calling out to me, the result of 100 years of waiting, or is it the land itself, lamenting what could have been? Could it just be my mind, desperately trying to make me remember you?

It's true that I don't recall much. I woke up in a world unfamiliar to me. Everyone thought that I would remember them, and I didn't. Over time, though, memories of you came back. It starts when I see you, resting the heavy tip of a sword on my shoulder. It is a symbol of not just my own burden, but yours as well. I see you, snapping at me for following you while you are doing research. Immediately after, you are guilt-stricken, surprised at the words that came out of your mouth. I am confused, but I continue to shadow you anyway, to do my job as I know I must. 

Later, things between us start changing. I think it's when the Yiga attack you and I barely shield you in time, my heart pounding in fear that I didn't get there fast enough. I feel your gaze rest upon me, but I do not return it. It is enough to know that you are still alive.

A happier memory, now--we are both kneeling on the grass, and you chatter happily about your favorite flower, the silent princess (have I mentioned that whenever I see it, I think of you? That I finger the silky petals and try to remember?). You giggle as you hold a trembling frog in your hands, urging me to eat it. I stumble backwards, and instead of saying anything, I look at you and offer a nervous, hopeful smile. 

I see you praying at the Spring of Power. You implore the goddess to guide you, offer some advice, do something, but you are only met with silence. I hear a splash behind me as you take out your anger on the water itself, and your voice rises to a desperate cry. It is bitterly cold, and I can feel the wind sting my eyes. I turn around, and I can only see your back. I think of the oath I took months ago, when I swore to protect you until my dying breath. Here I stand, between you and the outside world, and I have a feeling that something is terribly wrong.

It is too late. The Calamity roars down upon us as we sprint through the dying trees. Your father, my family, the Champions--they have all departed from this world, each with cries of anger and despair. There's no time to mourn, no time to think, just run. So we run, and run, and run, until somewhere along the way your hand slips from mine and you fall to your knees. I really am just a failure, you say. You clutch my arms as if I'm the only one tethering you to Hyrule anymore, and as usual, I cannot find anything to say. I feel as if we are the only two people left in this world, and we are shouldering the burdens of everyone who has perished. I hold you closer. If nothing else, the rain washes away our tears.

I know I am going to die protecting you. The Guardians come in swarms, and our friends have all been killed. The wind carries the screams of our people throughout the land. As for me, I can barely stand, let alone lift my sword. But I do. I know I am being selfish, Zelda, but there is comfort in death when I know that I won't have to see you cry over my body, as I have seen you cry over too many others. But then, you push me aside and a brilliant light erupts from your hand. I watch as the evil within the Guardians perishes. I fall down, and you rush over to me. You're going to be just fine, you say (even with panic in your eyes). I wish I can tell you that it breaks my heart to hear you say that, and that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and that I want to stay with you just a little longer. I was wrong about how there is comfort in death. I don't want to die, Zelda. I don't want to leave you.

You may wonder if I have forgotten you. But how could that be? I know that most of my memories will never be regained. All of those emotions, I will never feel again. I even forgot my name, before you told me. I forgot your name, too--but I never forgot you. I miss you more than ever.

Wait for me, Zelda. I'm coming to meet you, I swear.


End file.
